


Too Little, Too Late

by Grace_Logan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto, being the air head that he was, would occasionally forget to pay attention to his surroundings. Akaashi could pull him back before he got into any trouble most of the time. However, sometimes he just wasn't quick enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

Bokuto, being the air head that he was, would occasionally forget to pay attention to his surroundings. Now most of the time Akaashi could pull him back down to earth before he got into any sort of trouble however, every once in a while, he was just too slow.

“BOKUTO MOVE!” A trucks horn brayed through the air, startling Bokuto from his reverie. To Akaashi it was as if Bokuto were moving in slow motion as he looked to the sound and his eyes widened in shock to see a truck speeding towards him. The driver couldn’t swerve away, it being a narrow one way street. Either he was going to hit Bokuto or ten other civilians standing by watching the catastrophe unfold.

Akaashi lunged out onto the street, arms up in front of his chest. His hands hit Bokuto’s back and he shoved Bokuto to the ground out of harm’s way before he tripped and the truck closed in on him. Suspended in the air the metal grate on the front of the hood rammed into his body and slammed him into the ground in the path of the trucks crushing tires.

Bokuto hit the ground and turned back to see Akaashi’s fate, only to get a face full of his brain matter as his head popped like a pimple beneath the weight of the truck and his body was dragged away down the road, locked between the screeching tires as the ground against the hot tar.

Blood and brains dripped off Bokuto’s frozen face. The spray of Akaashi’s blood quickly drying to his skin in the sticky heat.

“Akaashi?”


End file.
